Linear guiding mechanisms comprising movable units can be used for movably supporting elements in an aircraft. Such linear guiding mechanisms may comprise a guiding rail and a movable unit movably mounted on the guiding rail. The movable unit can withstand loads acting in directions different from the movement direction of the movable unit to a certain extent. Furthermore, the movable unit is adapted to support a desired element movably on the guiding rail.